disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
I Want a Thomas!/Soundtrack
''I Want a Thomas!: The Original Movie Soundtrack ''is a Original Soundtrack Which Was Scored By David Newman and Songs By Huey Lewis and The Disney Chorus Score List: # The Birth of Thomas # New York # Worked On # A Beautiful Young Thomas # Good Times, Baby # The Sea/England # Farthing Wood # The Samoyed Sadie # Pranked On Thomas # Thomas is Afraid of Animals/Befriended # Green the Kitten # Heffy # Under Way # Badger and Mole # It‘s Time For Life # The Bushes # I Need a Friend # Little Eyes # Fetch! # Thomas and The Kids! # Passion # Miracle of Life # I Cried Out # Sadie and Thomas # Thomas Meeting Badger and Fox # Kenny Thomas # The Biker Chase # Thomas To The Rescue! # Speak to Me, Terry # Welcome to the Carnival # Escape from the Carnival # We Lived! # Badger, Fox, Toad and Thomas! # Catch The Paws # Green Returns # Realized/Let’s Lead! # Confusion of Thomas # Put The Head Down, Badger! # Green Saves Sadie # Forever Ever/Thomas‘ Treasure Place # The Chef Mania # The Escape from Restaurant # It is Definitely Me, Sadie # The Bulldozing Thomas’ Home # The New Home # A Laugh with Kitten/Thomas’ Great Adventure # Don’t Praise Me It’s Yummy! # Camping with Thomas # The Tent Escape # The Pool! # The Trespass # Voted Without Green/Thomas Falls In Love # Going On The Trip/Sadie The Kitten Comes Again # Keep The Wales # Sunny Days # Tree Home # Same with Me # The Gasoline Escape # Poor Mole # He’s Alive!/Thomas’ General Thoughts # Often/Thomas Refrains # The Cat With No Better # The Shoulder To The Shoulder # I Told The Bikers Not To Do! # The Backstreet Guys # Thomas Escapes Trees/The Cute Deer # The Weasel Talks # It‘s Tell Time With Sadie # Say That Again # The Radioactive Feline # Thomas’ Family Beginners # Feel The Same # The Down To a Sun # The Horse, The Man vs The Blue Fox # The Bones of Time # Stupid Blue Foxes! # The Silent Lady Blue Town # Feel the Paws! # Helping Others # Thomas Grows Up # Only Find Down # The Laughter # The Williams Family # Thomas Wanted To Find Jenny Foxworth # Just In Till Now # The Farthing Wood Animals Returns # Thomas’ Night Meow # Like This # That’s a Good Drink # There is No Response # Mr. Green Helps Out # Good Afternoon Blues # Harry Bankers, Watch Out! # Thomas’ Chase # The Trouble In Store # Happy, Hoppy Happy! # Only The Gang Economy # Meet The Goodbyes Hare # Serious, Water # The Journey Desperately Town # Save The Town, Thomas! # The Final Battle # We Did It! # Goodbye, Thomas # Thomas Upon To New York # Reunited # End Credits Songs # Amazing - Huey Lewis # Talk Talk! Thoughts on Mind - Thomas # The Fetch! - Kids Chorus # Some Company, Some Maybe - Thomas # Circus of Carnival - Chorus # Lead the Red Fox - Thomas # Meet The Wood - The Farthing Wood Gang # Sing Me Now - Sadie # Good Mole, Company - Young Girl # Say Again - Thomas and Sadie # I Want a Thomas! - The Farthing Wood Gang # Thomas - Kids Chorus Sound Effects: # Car Sound # Human Talking # Cat Meowing # Missy Yowling and Screaming # Kitten Meowing # Thomas Meowing # The Train Sound # Bird Sound # Water Sounds # Laughing # Yelling # Screaming # Meowing # Barking # Thomas Screaming # Badger Growl/Thomas Screaming 2 # Thomas’ Lines # Sadie’s Lines # The Animals of Farthing Wood Character Lines # The Animal’s Lines and Catchphrases # Singing # Other Sounds (From Places) # Badger Moan # Badger Groan # Fox Howling # Burp (88 Types) # Fart (98 Types) # Sneeze (8 Types) # Cough (12 Types) Audiobooks # I Want a Thomas! (Storytelling Version) - Peter Cullen # Thomas: A Life of The Wild Woods (Audiobook) - Jim Cummings Category:Soundtracks Category:Soundtrack Category:Disney Soundtrack Category:Disney Songs Category:Sound Effects Category:Audiobooks